Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yomary-Jayne.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yomary-Jaynexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made in January, 1996, in Salinas, Calif., of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Dark Eyes, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,244, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum cultivar Emily, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,754, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. in October, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive ray floret color and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. since December, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yomary-Jayne has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yomary-Jaynexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yomary-Jaynexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plants.
3. Uniform and freely flowering.
4. Anemone-type inflorescences.
5. Light pink-colored ray florets and enlarged purple-tipped disc florets.
6. Natural season flowering in early October in the Northern Hemisphere.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the female parent, the cultivar Dark Eyes, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had a more mounded plant habit than plants of the cultivar Dark Eyes.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about four to seven days earlier than plants of the cultivar Dark Eyes when flowered under artificial daylength conditions.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Emily, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were shorter than plants of the cultivar Emily.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two weeks later than plants of the cultivar Emily when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
3. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum were anemone types whereas inflorescences of the cultivar Emily were decorative types.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Felicia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,809. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Felicia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had a more mounded plant habit than plants of the cultivar Felicia.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Felicia.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered two to three weeks later than plants of the cultivar Felicia when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
4. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum were anemone types whereas inflorescences of the cultivar Felicia were daisy types.